


Start of Something

by Carebeark5



Category: March family letters, webseries - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is upset after what Laurie did and she and Joan talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something

Meg got up and angrily swiped at the tears on her cheek as she switched off the camera. She was upset and shocked that Laurie would do something like this to her; to Joan. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a while so she retreated to the privacy of her own bedroom.

With three sisters it was rare to have a moments peace but with Jo next door and Amy was out with some friends, it was just her and Beth. Shutting the door she climbed into bed turning onto her side. It had all been a lie, the whole thing. She was just so confused.

Joan knocked on the door before entering the March home, "Oh hi Joan."

Beth said peeking around the corner when she heard the door open. "Hey Beth, is Meg here?" when Laurie and Jo told her what he had done she knew she had to come talk to her. Of course first she had to check out this Twitter account so she knew exactly what went on behind her back.

"She's in her room."

"Thanks."

Meg heard the knock on her door but assuming it was Beth she lifted her head and called out, "I don't really wanna talk to anyone right now Beth."

"Even me?" Joan asked opening the door a crack.

"Joan." she said sitting up and trying to hide that she had just been crying.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just so angry at him. Aren't you? I mean he pretended to be you."

"I know and I am mad at him just like you but I understand why he did it. He went about it in entirely the wrong way but he was trying to help."

"I just can't forgive him...not right now."

"And I'm not asking you to. I read the tweets and watched your video." Joan told her as she sat down on the bed facing her. Her eyes were red-rimmed and it broke her heart to know Meg had been crying.

"Do you know why I really took that heart on Valentine's Day?" Meg shook her head, she thought she had but it turned it was just Laurie answering her question and not Joan like she had thought at the time. "I took it because...even though we had only known each other a short time I wad already starting to have feelings for you. It was Valentine's Day and when you mentioned you were making them for your sisters I wished you were making one for me too. So I took it."

"Why did't you just ask me to make you one?" she asked with a small smile. "I guess I should have. Meg, in your video you mentioned being confused about your feelings for me and mine for you. Are we friends? Are we more than friends?" she gestured trying to explain. Well the truth is for me I've had feelings for you since, almost the moment we met, but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way and I couldn't risk losing you as a friend." Glancing up she waited to see what Meg's reaction would be.

"The truth is... I don't really know what it is that I'm feeling, its definitely more than just friendship. I've just never been in this situation before, never felt like this before."

"I know. Look we can take things super slow, just spend time together like we already do and see what happens."

"I'd like that." Meg replied reaching out and taking Joan's hand in hers.


End file.
